


蛇舞/Demagogic dance

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: 吉尔伽美什是一个Omega。而作为一个Alpha，阿尔托莉雅很巧地碰上了这个讨厌的男人发情期的时候。骑士精神促使她切身地帮助这位落难的黄金的Omega，即使她十分不喜欢他，即使他是自己的敌人。Gilgamesh→OmegaArtoria→Alpha
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, 剑金
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	蛇舞/Demagogic dance

**Author's Note:**

> 以前写的剑金。  
> 现在来这边也放放。

阿尔托莉雅不喜欢蛇。尤其是恶劣如吉尔伽美什这样的。但她身为骑士所拥有的高洁精神使她难以对一个Omega做过于粗暴的拒绝。

在拥抱吉尔伽美什的时候，她告诉自己这并不能代表什么，对方于她而言的敌人的位置不会有丝毫变更。

至于为什么是她，或许也仅仅是因为闻到吉尔伽美什信息素的人恰好是她罢了。但亚瑟王的自制力总是这么出乎预料地强悍，在她苍翠的眼眸里看得到本能的情潮，却不存在人性的混沌，些许的红晕反而给这张清秀年轻的脸庞增添了几分情致。

“嗯，不愧是我看中的女人……嘶。”吉尔伽美什倒吃痛地叫出声。埋在身体里的那两根女性纤细灵活的手指原本是活动得小心翼翼的，刚刚那一下手法却粗暴得令人疼痛。

“闭嘴吧，吉尔伽美什。”听到对方的话后，女孩的声音里蕴含了些许烦躁。她非常反感对方露出的那种得意忘形的笑容，就好像被他纠缠不放的自己还需要为此感到荣幸似的。

此间扩展的过程意外进展得很顺利。阿尔托莉雅不善此道，但吉尔伽美什的身体天性合适被异物填满。与他本身表象相反地，傲慢的英雄王其身体内部极尽热情、柔软且汁液充沛，一根手指显然不够，于是第二根很快也加入其中，透明的渗出液就游走在这两指之间，顺着它们流出体外，沾染在阿尔托莉雅手掌上。

他已经准备好了。

“我要进来了，吉尔伽美什。”于是阿尔托莉雅低声告知了一句。她的双手固定在吉尔伽美什的腰肢上，将自己的坚挺缓慢地插入进对方已等候许久的最深处。她抽送的节奏规律而有序，即使是在做这种动物交合的丑陋之事时神色也毫不动摇，像正在操纵一架精密的仪器般态度温和冷淡。起码表面上是这样的。

事实上，每次对上吉尔伽美什她的心里总会有那么些躁动。他的张狂热烈的笑声、他那身过于招摇的金光闪闪的盔甲、他那份追求愉悦的歪理邪说，还有他暴虐的王道，通通都与自己的两相背驰。这个男人太像蛇，还是一条金色的、身体蜿蜒曲折的毒蛇。

但此时此刻的这份躁动却夹杂了一些更为复杂难解的思绪。

英雄王顺从地散下金发的模样比起平常显得没那么跋扈，甚至讨喜了不少，它们使人想起缝制昂贵的人偶娃娃时常用的金丝；眼睛则呈现出通透明亮的质地，鲜血般赤红的色彩艳丽非常，但那条怪异的竖瞳依旧令人发毛。阿尔托莉雅移开了视线，尽量不去直视那双眼睛。

男人的身体呈现出上等的白玉色，肌理细腻光滑，抚摸时的手感非常好。尤其是当她进一步挤入这具滑腻到惊人的身体时，腰部柔韧的肌肉会像是感受到利刃贯穿似的收紧。吉尔伽美什呼吸急促，他的汗液自皮肤渗出，滑到阿尔托莉雅的手心里，喉结鼓动，发出富含情欲的颤音。而每当这个时候，吉尔伽美什口腔内那条灵活的红舌便会若隐若现地暴露在她的眼下，如是一条危险的红信，阴险而隐晦。

她料到这具身体刚刚突然极为反常的一抖是因为什么。这时的吉尔伽美什发出短促的气音，揪住床单的手抓得更紧了，脚趾紧绷着两条纤细的眉毛皱在一起，双目紧闭，金色的睫毛颤巍巍地合在一起，像是很痛苦似的别过头。

阿尔托莉雅微微皱眉。“这里是……”

“……哼。”英雄王不置可否。他的身体与阿尔托莉雅的之间的连接更加紧密了，这种难得的被填充得满满当当的感觉很是令人怀念。

女孩调整了一下力度，尽量确保每一次插入都能恰到好处地挤压在这个神经更为敏感的部位。她的确不喜欢吉尔伽美什，但这不代表她愿意让躺在自己身下的人经历一次不愉快的性爱经历。只要她可以做到更好，便不论这个人是谁。

彼时她并不知道这将代表着什么，但当吉尔伽美什带着恍惚迷离的神色望向她的方向，双眼里的红色焕发出妖魔般的异彩，连半透明的肌肤下也泛着一层虚幻不实的粉红时，阿尔托莉雅已经很难回想起之前的战斗里常见对方露出的那份趾高气昂的笑。两人的交合处浸满吉尔伽美什汩汩的体液，散发着淫靡柔和的香气。

不过标记吉尔伽美什，这是她从来没有考虑过的事。于是她按耐下即将喷薄而出的冲动，当那些软肉终于停止激动的收缩时，她便决意抽身而出。原本做到这个地步已经足够了，可这一次，那个金光闪闪的混蛋依旧在和她对着干。

“吉尔伽美什，你要做什么?”

“噢，这种事不是显而易见吗?”黄金的Servent伏在她的两腿间，鲜艳的眼眸注视着阿尔托莉雅的身体。然后张开嘴，极其热切贪婪地将女孩沾满体液的硬物吞入口中。她小声抽了一口气，被湿润温暖的口腔从顶端到根部完完全全地包裹起来激荡起了下半身本被克制住的热流。

平心而论，吉尔伽美什主动提供的服务很棒。当他舔舐敏感的顶端时舌尖轻佻地拨弄在凹陷处的力度恰到好处，嘴唇吮吸在侧面的时候又懂得细心地收起牙齿。她深陷于难以挣脱的绵软口腔内，在突然间，一股暖洋洋的泛白的潮流从身体至下而上涌入脑海，激昂的海浪翻滚着拍打在坚硬如磐石的理性之壁上。

即使已经释放，少女也没有显露出丝毫痴态。她阖上翠色的眼，胸膛起伏着，紧咬着嘴唇，在几分钟后便已经平复了高潮所致的混乱的呼吸。但这时她已然发现自己的精液被对方尽数吞吃入腹中，唇角上正显眼地滴落着自己所产生的白浊。一种离奇的愤怒感席卷了她的全身，她用力推开了吉尔伽美什。

“Saber，本王尊贵的躯体可不是随便什么人都可以享受到的。竟然不好好借此机会好让自己快乐，可真的是愚蠢至极。”

吉尔伽美什顺势撤回身体，饶有兴趣地用那对蛇瞳望着她的脸。极其可恶的一点在于，这种动作不过是极其单纯的注视，却也在散发着魔性的魅惑感。

是因为享受过世间所有极乐的缘故吗，位于物欲顶端的王其存在本身也带有了能轻易引诱人心的力量，他乐于挑战人类的自制力，而且自信没人能拥有打败他拥有的力量。不论怎么解释，拥抱吉尔伽美什的过程都像做了一场无法清醒的梦，即使很久之后偶尔不小心回忆起来恐怕也很令人心悸。

“这方面我们的理念实在不合。英雄王，你不用再说下去了，我们就此别过。”阿尔托莉雅冷淡地回答他。


End file.
